Hidden Love Under The MoonLight
by Moyashi Scissors- chin
Summary: [8059] El amor más profundo siempre es el que se esconde. Ese temeroso y oscuro amor, escondido entre las sombras por miedo al rechazo, pero cuando sale la luz de la luna y sus compañeras fieles las estrellas, este gran amor sale a la intemperie, buscando complacer todos los deseos de los portadores. Odio de día, amor de noche… Eso es lo que quieren aparentar.
1. Prologo

Odio y amor. La imposible combinación que acecha miles de relaciones alrededor del mundo. Las contra partes diferentes. Enojo, molestia e irritación contra cariño, pasión y tranquilidad. Era una difícil situación que enfrentar, la impotencia de no poder decidir el camino correcto hacia la felicidad. _¿Te amo o Te odio?_ Esa es una pregunta que ronda bastante en mentes indecisas, viviendo en carne y hueso la tediosa y falsa contradicción que intentan crear en frente de esas personas cercanas.

Besos a escondidas, palabras de odio al aire libre. Caricias apasionadas bajo la luz de la luna, golpes con los rayos del sol como espectador. Juramentos de amor entre las sabanas, declaración de guerra con armas en mano. Idiota, inútil, estúpido… ¿En realidad se desea decir eso? ¿Es saludable una relación así? ¿No sería más fácil solo soltar el amor reprimido? ¿O es mejor dejarlo en privado?

Te odio pero te amo. Eres un idiota pero te deseo. Quiero que te vayas pero te extraño. No quiero que me toques, pero anhelo tu roce. Desearía que murieras, pero sin ti podría morir. _¿Es correcto sentirse así?_

Desearía poder amarte siempre, las veinticuatro horas de mi día, los siete días de mi rutina. Pero me conformo con ver tu sonrisa todos los días, tu cara de enojo, tus nulos sonrojos. Amo todo de ti, pero tu odias todo de mi. _¿Es correcto sentirse así?_

Amor y odio. Blanco y negro. Agua y aceite. Cosas imposibles de mezclar. Pero el amor es tan poderoso que puede atravesar hasta la más gruesa pared obstaculizadora. Nada lo detiene, al escudero del amor, pero solo ayuda a las personas en problemas. ¿El humano prefiere amar sin límites o sufrir sin fin? El humano es un ser indeciso, y termina tomando las rutas erróneas. Aparentar… _¿O No?, _Besarte… _¿O No?_ Una o la otra, el bien o el mal, una decisión importante que decidirá la felicidad infinita o la ira reprimida, que conlleva una sola y simple pregunta

_¿Te odio o Te amo?_

_**¿Qué es lo mejor?**_

* * *

_Te amo de noche_

_Te odio de día_

_Pero entre más estas en mi mente _

_Más te quiero en mi vida…_

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo, prologo... adelanto... cosa rara que escribí. Amo esta pareja y me sentí inspirada a escribir algo meloso como esto. Es solo el molesto sentimiento que yo siento sobre esta pareja, que lo pase a palabras confusas y rimantes en este documento. Estaba pensando en dejarlo de esta manera, pero dejaría muchas dudas inconclusas, pero no estoy segura por completo. Solo espero que disfruten de este humilde intento de poema raro xD.**_

_**Nos vemos en alguna otra actualización este cap solo fue un golpe de suerte de inspiración .. no prometo nada jejeje. Y al ser mi segundo fic no me siento muy confiada que digamos :3 Bueno eso, no quiero dar mas la paja así que hasta la próxima ^^/**_


	2. Idiota

_Espero la noche con desespero_

_Para poder ver mis sueños a color_

_Pero entre más te deseo_

_Más en mí siento el dolor._

* * *

Me enloquece. Todo él me enloquece. Su blanca y suave piel bajo la mía, su plateado y voluminoso pelo, las hermosas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos. Sus sonrojos, sus enojos. Todo me enloquece.

No sabría explicar desde cuando, o como mi amor ha crecido a tal punto que disimular se ha vuelto una ardua tarea a realizar. Pero tengo claro que ese chico, tal cual lo temperamental que es, me enloquece y me cautiva cada vez que lo veo.

Nuestra historia empezó hace un tiempo atrás, una fecha que jamás olvidaré. Lo nervioso que estaba, las risas que salían de mi boca, el sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas, el asombro en sus ojos, solo por el atrevimiento de mi parte al decir _**"Me gustas… Me gustas mucho"**_

No sabía que esperar, o que decir luego de esto. Era una tarde ventosa sobre la terraza del colegio, su pelo se movía a la par con la ventisca, estaba sorprendido _No se lo esperaba. _

No había hablado desde entonces, me ignoraba en clases, se iba corriendo a casa sin mi compañía, en la mañana no recorría el camino habitual. Estaba evitándome. No sabía cómo actuar, simplemente creí que lo arruiné. Arruiné la amistad que difícilmente pude ensamblar entre nosotros. _Me arrepentí._

Pero todas mis inseguridades se fueron cuando lo vi nuevamente, pero volvieron como la montaña rusa de la cual no he podido desabordar desde entonces. Nuestras miradas conectaron profundamente, tenía la mirada cristalina, cansada, tenía ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos. _¿Yo fui quien le hiso eso?..._ De eso me convencí.

Aparte la mirada horrorizado. Me miró con confusión, no entendía mi actitud, tal cual como yo tampoco lo hacía en el momento. Solo corrí, corrí y corrí. Sin rumbo o sentido, solo quería escapar de su mirada dolorosa, me quemaba. Mi tonta mente que convenció de que era mi culpa, de que yo fui quien le hizo sufrir con tanta intensidad.

Estaba pensativo, destrozado, me sentí totalmente estúpido. _Lloré._ Si me viera él me diría que era un idiota sensible, que no es para tanto. Pero no podía evitarlo, perdido por la ciudad, divisando esas parejas felices a mi alrededor reprochándome de mi equivocación. Solo creí que era mi destino, morir solo culpándome por el error más grande de mi vida, que yo mismo me convencí de haberlo realizado.

Evitar. Eso me encargue de realizar por un par de semanas, no podía verlo a los ojos sin culparme de la burda acción que mi hueca mente decía que realicé. Baseball, eso me desviaba del dolor que vivía en mí. El viento en mi rostro, la pelota que venía a una gran velocidad hacia mí, los gritos del público, todo me gustaba… Pero no tanto como tú, _eso era lo que dolía_. Trataba de ocultarlo bajo mi sonrisa, mi actitud despreocupada, mi mente hacía el trabajo de engañar a los demás con falsas palabras, era el mismo chico en frente de los demás. _**Disimulaba**_.

Pero al final del día, cuando la luna visitaba la ventana de mi cuarto… La pasión inundaba mis sentidos, tu sonrisa volvía a mis recuerdos y mi cuerpo reaccionaba a un falso tú que mi conciencia creaba. "_Soy un idiota ¿cierto?" _le hablaba al viento, esperando que alguien me respondiera, con la falsa fe de algún susurro de tu conocida voz. Deseando escuchar tu efervescente voz murmurarme algo, cualquier cosa, un _Idiota, un Maldito, un Te Odio_, comprendí… Fui un tonto, sacando conclusiones sin saber si era cierto o no, _pero ya era tarde para cambiarlo._ Ese falso error que creí cometer al ver tus ojos llorosos, se volvía real al poder conectarme con tu alma herida por mi ignorancia. No pensé en ti, en lo que me querías decir, solo tomé todo por sentado y no pensé en lo que mi corazón y el tuyo querían hacerme ver.

Mi corazón se aceleraba, mi respiración se entrecortaba y lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro. _"Soy un grandísimo idiota… Gokudera"_

"_**Si, eres un idiota… Idiota del Baseball.**_**"**

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**


	3. Dolor

_Me pierdo en tus ojos_

_Tu sonrisa me cautiva_

_Pero siendo prisionero de los sollozos_

_El pasado aun me castiga…_

* * *

_**Amor. Preocupación. Cariño.**_

Esas palabras no existen para mí. Todo lo que quise proteger y amar, se arrancó de mis manos como el agua. Duele, y mucho. No puedo volver al oscuro pasado que me asecha cada noche de luna en mi apartamento.

_¿Podré volver amar? ¿Encontraré nuevamente esa mirada cariñosa, esa sonrisa congeladora? _

_**Quizás.**_ Pero por ahora debo coexistir con la tristeza albergada en lo más profundo de mi corazón lastimado. Prendí un cigarrillo, quizás el tercero a lo que lleva de día, no me importa mucho la verdad. La terraza era un maldito fastidio, me apagaba la deliciosa nicotina que tenía entre mis labios, pero era el único lugar donde podía estar a solas, pero también podía ver el colegio a la perfección gracias a la panorámica vista que me entregaba el elevado lugar.

Podía ver a la perfección al idiota del Baseball entrenar. Hace un tiempo pude comprender que ese inútil me gusta. _Me enferma. _Verlo tan focalizado, sudoroso y con una seria mirada me hacía temblar. _Ese intento de Samurái me enloquece._

Sonreí. Desde su linda mirada, hasta su despreocupada sonrisa, todo me gusta, aunque también me saca de quicios de muchas formas. Pero eso hace que me guste aún más.

"_Mamá… __**¿Es correcto?**__" _le exclamé al aire, esperando alguna respuesta, cualquiera. _"Madre… No sabes cuánto te extraño. N…no sabes cuánto desearía volverte a ver… por lo menos una vez… una vez más"_ le susurré, mientras traicioneras lagrimas caían de mis mejillas. Prendí otro cigarrillo.

Entre más pienso es eso, más arden las antiguas heridas. Piano. Ese instrumento hace que todos los dolorosos recuerdos vuelvan a mí como película antigua. La hermosa sonrisa que ella me entregaba, lo feliz que me hacía verla… pero ahora son solo cálidos recuerdos del ayer. Por los cuales daría mi vida por volver a vivir.

Suspiré. La práctica por fin había terminado y me podría ir a casa luego de un largo día. Iba a ir a buscar al idiota cuando lo pude ver en frente de mí, nervioso. _**"Me gustas… Me gustas mucho" **_Esas simples palabras se repetían como eco interminable dentro de mi cabeza, sorprendido, no sabía que decir o hacer. Mi mente decía algo y mi corazón otra cosa. Solo decidí correr, ir a casa para auto convencerme de que era una mala broma. O por lo menos intentarlo.

_Lloré.__** ¿Podré ser más idiota?**_

Lo esquivé una y otra vez, mi corazón se volvía un nudo de latidos solo al verlo. No lo soportaba, me sentía enfermo. Miles de cigarrillos me fumé, mi pecho dolía, pero no podía distinguir el por qué, no sabía si me dolía por el dañino humo que aspiraba o por el amor que crecía en mi, nublando mis sentidos.

Noche tras noche lloré, arrepintiéndome de mi cobardía, de mi miedo a sufrir, de que sea solo una vil mentira. _**"¿Te amo o Te odio?" **_Cada noche me preguntaba lo mismo, llenándome de sollozos imparables por la impotencia de mi indecisión.

Pero luego de un tiempo de agonía, en una de las tantas noches de desesperanza que estado viviendo últimamente, Soñé con una linda sonrisa que me decía que confiara en ella, unos ojos llenos de amor que me daban seguridad, pero no eran de mi madre. _**Eran de él. **_Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, mi corazón se aceleró y sentía las cosquillitas en mi estomago recordando esa dulce sonrisa que cada vez que tranquilizaba, esa profunda mirada que me entregaba esa confianza que había perdido con el tiempo, el deseo de vivir que me daban ambos rasgos hicieron que me estremeciera con fiereza. _¿Qué tan ciego pude ser todo este tiempo?, _buscando la felicidad en personas que no me la pueden entregar en la cantidad que mi corazón desea.

"_Te amo… Estoy seguro de eso" _luego de fumarme el cigarrillo numero veinte del día, pude por fin comprender. Salí de mi hogar y corrí por toda la ciudad, buscándote sin resultado. Mar y tierra recorrería por verte, pero se me hace difícil encontrarte esta noche. Pero al dar con tu paradero, me derrumbé, tu mirada arrepentida y dolida me atravesaba. _¿Qué hice mal ahora?,_ eso sentía al verte correr lejos de mí. Acepto que me sorprendí, no esperaba eso, tenía planeado besarte y luego decirte _"Te amo, idiota"._ Eso estaba totalmente fuera de mis expectativas.

Me devolví a casa consternado _¿Qué le pasó a ese idiota?, _las lágrimas por alguna razón caían sin parar. Debí haberlo previsto. Ese falso _"Me Gustas" _fue solo una mentira cruel. _Mierda. _Caí como idiota en tu trampa, tus ojos me hipnotizaron y no pude ver la verdad de tus labios. Golpee con mi puño fuertemente la puerta principal luego de cerrarla.

"_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda…"_ maldecía, las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin poder ser contenidas, cada vez golpeaba la puerta con menos intensidad, hasta que mis piernas dejaron de responder, deslizándome hasta el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la parte baja de puerta lloré, grité y patalee. Dejé salir todos los sentimientos que he guardado durante todo esto años.

Al otro día no podía mirarte a la cara y al parecer tú tampoco. Te escondías de mí, me esquivabas, pero yo tampoco hacía gran esfuerzo por cambiarlo. Las cosas salieron mal.

Regresar solo a casa me rompía el alma, necesitaba decirte un "_Te odio"_ cada día, aunque sintiera lo contrario, esa era mi forma de demostrarte lo que siento por ti. No era que no disfrutara la compañía del décimo, pero _**Prefiero tu compañía**__, aunque eso es lo que duele_.

Era de noche, tu recuerdo me acechaba, tu mirada me incitaba. Aunque yo no quisiera, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, tus imaginarias manos me acariciaban, pequeños sonidos salían de mi boca. Lloré otra vez. No puedo entender que pasa por tu mente, tus ojos me declaraban amor eterno, pero tus acciones lo contrario _¿Qué es lo real? _No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé.

Espero dentro de mi corazón, que todo sea imaginación de mi alterada mente. El amor que siento por ti aumentaba cada segundo, a estas alturas era incontrolable. Lo alto que eres, tu oscura cabellera, tus ojos avellanas más transparentes que el agua y tu hermosa sonrisa… Amo todo de ti pero Odio todo de ti a la vez. Miraba a la luna, en busca de alguna respuesta a este sentimiento, pero no había nada, ninguna señal. _Eres un idiota ¿cierto? _Arrancándote de mí como adolescente pre-puberta, escapando de la realidad, culpándote de todo como siempre, preocupándote demás.

_**Amor. Preocupación. Cariño.**_ Los estoy volviendo a sentir. Es un sentimiento melancólico, conocido pero casi olvidado. _Se siente bien, muy bien. _Las lágrimas se juntan nuevamente en mis ojos, pero las retengo. El ser amado ha vuelto, luego de años de agonía y dolor, el pasado me atormentaba. Me siento en una montaña rusa, de la cual no me puedo bajar, pero estando tú a mi lado, podría estar toda mi vida sobre ella porque ahora, que ese ser que protegería con todo mí ser esta cerca, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que yo haría por él… no lo voy a dejar escapar. Me aferraré a él, lo cuidaré, lo protegeré, pero sobre todas las cosas _Lo Amaré Por Siempre. _

"_**Si, eres un idiota… Idiota del Baseball.**_**"**

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**


	4. Oportunidad

_Mis sentimientos profundos por __**ti**_

_Deseando llegar a __**ti**__ están_

_Pero entre mas tratan de encontrar el camino hacia __**ti**_

_Más oportunidades de mis manos escapando están…_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido, cada noche volvía a preguntar la misma interrogante a la luna, la cual caprichosa no me entregaba respuestas. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. _Todo era igual_, tu sonrisa era igual, tu mirada era igual, mi vida era igual, y mi corazón seguía igual de confundido.

Buscaba una oportunidad para poder demostrarte la verdad dentro de todo el huracán de sentimientos que se alojan dentro de mi mente, en lo más profundo de mi corazón… Pero nunca llegaba. O era Tsuna, o alguna pelea absurda. _Todo me separaba de ti._

Aunque cada noche lo pienso _¿Qué te diría?...__** ¿Te amo?**__ ¿O es muy apresurado?_

Me siento nervioso, cabe admitir. La expectativa de tu posible respuesta me carcome, no sabría intuir cual sería tu respuesta, aunque esperaría que fuera una grata.

Este día sería especial, por alguna razón pienso que lo será. Además de que hoy se llevará un juego de Beisbol muy importante, siento que otra cosa buena pasará. O por lo menos eso espero.

Últimamente te observo mucho, más de lo que debería quizás, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tu blanquecina piel, tus ojos esmeraldas, tú plateado cabello y tu esbelto cuerpo que hipnotizan. Es perfecto… _Eres perfecto._

Me levanté más temprano de lo usual, por lo que aproveché para tomar una larga ducha. No evite en pensar en ti, y mis sentidos se alteraron visiblemente, pero no quise desahogar mis deseos reprimidos. _Estoy esperando por ti._

Me vestí como acostumbro para ir al colegio, bajé a desayunar con mi padre. Este se encontraba preocupado, lo notaba en sus ojos, pero no podía decirle la verdad, _podría decepcionarlo, _y eso es lo que menos quiero.

_- ¿Pasa algo Takeshi? Te veo diferente esta mañana. –_ me preguntó, no sabía realmente que excusa inventar, mis ideas se acababan y me dolía mentirle a mi padre, pero no tenía muchas opciones de las cuales poder cotizar, por lo que simplemente respondí que estaba preocupado por un amigo, tratando de ser lo más convincente que podía actuar.

_- ¿Le pasó algo a Gokudera? –_ se alarmó ligeramente. Me sonrojé, estoy seguro, más rojo que un tomate maduro. Es cierto que Gokudera me agrada, más de lo que debería agradarme, y que normalmente lo traigo a casa y que el noventa por ciento de las cosas que hablo son acerca de él, pero no significa que sea mi único amigo, _Aunque quisiera que fuera más que eso._

_- N...no… ¿Pero por qué dices eso Papá? Gokudera no es mí u…único amigo. –_ titubee. Temí que mi padre supiera más de lo que debería, mucho ha de ser ocultarle todo el asunto de la Mafia, pero contarle sobre mis amoríos o mis no-amoríos es bastante vergonzoso, aunque ni cerca este del romance.

_- No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Takeshi. Ese chico… __**¿Te gusta, Verdad? – **_inquirió, con una sonrisa juguetona. Otra vez me sonrojé, ¿_Tan obvio es?,_ yo creí que tenía mis sentimientos muy guardados para el ojo ajeno. Pero parece que no es así. Aparte la mirada avergonzado, mi Padre solo sonrió con comprensión.

_- Creo que acerté… Pero por mi está bien… Ese chico parece también quererte mucho y si eres feliz… Tu viejo también lo será._ – se acercó a mí, revolviendo mi cabello en un acto de cariño, y luego volviendo a la cocina, ya que con eso mantenía a nuestra familia. Estaba aliviado por una parte, pero confundido por otra parte. _**¿Qué Gokudera gusta de mí?**__ Es imposible, __**¿Qué se preocupa por mí?**__ Ni en un millón de años._

_-¿Y… P…porque dices eso P…Papá? – _Nervioso interrogué, riendo por la expectación. Mi padre sonrió, algo risueño, probablemente por mi fuerte sonrojo. No puedo evitarlo, solo con pensar en él, me sonrojo de maneras inimaginables. De tal manera Gokudera afecta en mis sentidos, aunque ni cuenta se dé de aquello.

_- Descúbrelo tú mismo. Y ya se te hace tarde, debes ir al colegio y yo debo cocinar Sushi_ – indicó con su cuchillo en forma de inercia la salida. Me despedí de él, como el buen hijo que cada día intento ser. Tomé mi mochila y las cosas que necesitaría para el partido de esta tarde y salí, encontrándome con la espalda de alguien apoyado en el cartel fuera de mi hogar y como salía humo desde él.

- _¿Gokudera? – _pregunté, inseguro. Él se dio vuelta, entregándome una mirada enojada que me expresaba perfectamente _"Tardaste mucho, Idiota"_. Sonreí despreocupadamente como lo habitual y comenzamos a caminar, como todos los días, en dirección a casa de Tsuna.

Estaba el ambiente en silencio, tenso, espeso y no sabía cómo romper el hielo que se formaba entre ambos, no soy bueno para esto. Caminábamos lentamente, uno al lado del otro, sin ninguna prisa para llegar donde Tsuna, como habitualmente era. _Algo cambió, _no sabría decir qué, pero es diferente. Faltaba unos metros para llegar al destino y él se detuvo, agarrando la punta de mi camiseta para hacerme detener al igual que él, me miró y luego habló.

_- Idiota… Yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Esto… Yo… Tu… Tú me… -_ trató de expresarme, sonrojado, claramente dejando su orgullo y su terquedad. Mi mirada brilló, en el anhelo de que sea lo que quiero escuchar. Un _te quiero_, un _No te odio_, lo que sea, pero que me dé la certeza de que muy en el fondo de su corazón, está enterrado el mismo sentimiento que yo siento por él. Miró el suelo avergonzado, desviando mi mirada de cualquier modo que se le era posible realizar. Luego de unos minutos de titubeo, me miró decidido a decir lo que estaba expectante de escuchar cuando se pudo escuchar una tercera voz por detrás.

_- ¿¡Hahii!? ¿Que hace Yamamoto-san y Gokudera-san juntos aquí? –_ exclamó Haru, colocándose en medio de ambos, rompiendo el momento que se estaba creando. Estaba decepcionado. Como llegó el momento en el que quizás escucharía lo que quería escuchar… _Se fue_, esfumándose de mis manos. Bufé ligeramente, ya no había mucho que hacer ya. La oportunidad se fue, y quizás no tenga planeado regresar.

- _¡Mujer Estúpida! Siempre arruinando las mañanas. Y de que te sirve a ir a buscar a __**Tsuna**__ a su casa, si ni te toma en cuenta._ – dijo él, burlándose de ella visiblemente. Haru se sonrojó, respondiendo que no era cierto, tratando de convencer al peligris de que Tsuna estaba enamorado de ella, él solo la irritaba aún más.

Pero mi mente se encontraba en un lugar muy apartado de la realidad, donde trataba de asimilar los hechos. Estaba realmente sorprendido, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Gokudera decir _Tsuna _y no _Juudaime_, como él acostumbraba a tutear al menor. _Eso Cambió. _No creí que él dejaría de llamar de tal conocida forma a nuestro Líder.

Siento que hay una luz de esperanza, casi diminuta, opaca, _Pero está allí. _Esa ventana de posibilidad se abría frente a mí, pero no sería tan fácil abrirla. La terquedad, irritabilidad, el esfuerzo de soledad que siempre lo rodean, siento que se debilita ante mí. Quizás este paranoico, quizás sea solo sea producto de la afectada mente que poseo gracias al amor, pero no pierdo las esperanzas, por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

Ambos seguían discutiendo, como lo habitual, y por alguna razón yo reí. Me miraron confundidos, diciendo que era un loco, _Y Quizás lo sea_, pero eso me hizo reír aún más, adelantándome para ir a casa de Tsuna. Ambos se quedaron paralizados mirándose mutuamente, muy consternados. _Sonreí._

_**Quizás hoy si sea un gran día después de todo.**_

* * *

_********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_


	5. Gran Día

_Tu amor me llena_

_Tu cariño me completa_

_Aunque me odies de por vida_

_Contigo estaré hasta el fin de los días…_

* * *

Clases, aburridas clases. Aunque momento prefecto para dormir.

La comodidad que entre mis brazos se creaba era tentadora, y sumando el buen ángulo donde me encontraba era el mejor momento para dormir, en la aburrida clase de matemáticas. Números que no me servirán en la vida, seré un deportista, no un matemático. Por eso recuperaba energías en este tiempo que se me daba.

Suspiré, no podía concentrarme en las clases por más que lo intentara, mi mente no cooperaba y yo no tenía la mayor determinación para lograrlo después de todo. Además de ser un buen lugar para dormir, también era un buen lugar para observarlo a _él. _

Aunque su cabello no estaba de mi lado del todo, ya que tapaba parte de su cara, pero me conformaba con poder apreciar su apetecible cuello, expuesto a mis ojos gracias a que su cabello estaba atado en la pequeña cola que normalmente usaba en clases. Era tan blanco, hasta tenía un aspecto suave y dulce, mi mirada se clavó en ese sector, embelesado sin poder evitarlo.

En verdad era un chico muy atractivo. No era demasiado bajo de estatura y posee un cuerpo lo suficientemente trabajado para ser una persona fuerte; Su mirada ojiverde, aunque normalmente con el ceño fruncido se encontraba, era bastante atrayente; Su voluptuoso cabello, de un color no muy común, era muy bonito y suave… aunque sufrí las consecuencias al comprobarlo. Es normal que las chicas estén atraídas hacía él. La reputación de chico malo que la corroboraba con la imagen que entregaba cuando fumaba sus conocidos cigarrillos o con toda parafernalia de accesorios que normalmente portaba, hasta con la forma que caminaba o la forma con la que vestía. _Todo él es bastante atractivo._

Estaba dentro de los sueños de muchas chicas, chicas que lo persiguen cada día en busca que él se digne a mirarlas. Adueñándose de los pensamientos de chicas que él ni siquiera las conoce y tampoco quiere conocer. _Es todo un Casanova, aunque ni siquiera lo intente… Aunque aun así termine enamorándome de él como un reverendo idiota._

Sé que no debería encontrarlas una _"amenaza", _aunque deje de pensarlo de tan manera en San Valentín. Como trataba de alejarlas de él, rechazándolas a cada una de ellas y a sus regalos que quizás estuvieron preparando con semanas de anticipación, A él poco le importaba realmente. Como expresó, solo quería estar solo, no necesitaba a esas descerebradas.

Suspiré otra vez, quizás por estar aliviado, o quizás simplemente por impaciencia. La espera me carcomía ¿Tan larga era la clase?, quería que se acabará y pronto.

Antes de llegar al salón había invitado a Tsuna y a los demás a que fueran a alentarme al partido a realizarse esta tarde, razón de mi impaciencia extrema. En días así, cuando el niño no nos dejaba ninguna tarea de "entrenamiento" y era un día soleado, calmado y normal para un adolescente de quince años, mi mente iba a lugares inimaginables, llenos de alegría y energía para hacer cada estupidez que me proponga. Los demás aceptaron entusiasmados y ansiosos por presentarse al juego, eso me hizo bastante contento y me dio más ánimos para el juego. Cabe admitir, que aunque todos los demás estaban dispuestos a quedarse más tiempo de lo usual, solo para poder verme jugar, la persona que más deseaba presente en el lugar se negó, alegando que eran niñerías y que tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer. _Aunque no me sorprende realmente,_ su actitud malhumorada era una de los rasgos que mas me atraen de él, aunque sea raro e inusual decir aquello.

Miraba la ventana esperanzado, esperando algún milagro de que se volviera a crear la oportunidad, como la de esta mañana. Soy algo ambicioso, y no pierdo las esperanzas tan fácilmente, se que llegará el momento en que mi cariño será correspondido con igual intensidad como yo lo profeso cada día.

- _¡Yamamoto!, Ya que esta tan interesado en la clase ¿Por qué no responde el sexto ejercicio?_ – me gritó la profesora, algo agitado por el susto me levanté de mi puesto, mirando para todos lados confundido.

- _Bueno… Yo… No se_ – dije ligeramente avergonzado. Los demás presentes en el salón voltearon la mirada hacía mi, algo agraciados por mi ignorancia. Se podían escuchar ligeras carcajadas y blancos insultos hacía mí, pero luego de un rato se escucho un fuerte bufido, atemorizando a todos en el salón. El emisor se levantó de su puesto, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa y miró a la profesora con desprecio.

- _Yo responderé por el idiota. ¿Algún problema con aquello?_ – Gokudera miró directamente a los que se habían estado riendo de mi segundos a tras, ellos temblaron visiblemente. La mirada furiosa que él mostraba hizo que nadie osara a refutar lo que había dicho antes.

- _N…no E…Entonces ¿La R…Respuesta es? _– dijo la profesora aterrorizada. Gokudera solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de superioridad y responder correctamente, como siempre acostumbra.

Sonreí ampliamente. _Las cosas siguen cambiando. _Normalmente Gokudera solo hacía este tipo de espectáculo cuando se trataba de Tsuna, pero el hecho que realizara el mismo acto en mi defensa me hace sentir cálido internamente. _**¿Sera que en verdad yo le guste? **__Soñar no cuesta nada._

Como si de otro milagro se tratase el timbre de salida tocó y yo me fui corriendo a cambiarme. Salude a mis compañeros de equipo cordialmente cuando arribé a los vestidores, estos me devolvieron el saludo. Fui al casillero donde mantenía mis pertenencias y me coloqué el uniforme reglamentario del equipo de Baseball de Namimori.

La hora de la verdad se acercaba, y cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Nuestro oponente en esa ocasión no era cualquiera, sino más bien uno de los mejores de la región y era el partido para definir que colegio sería el campeón de la liga. _Era muy importante ganar este._

Nos llamaron al campo y fuimos recibidos por muchos eufóricos aplausos. Pude escuchar gritos de Ryohei-sempai, alentándome desde el lugar mientras que los demás trataban de tranquilizarlo un poco. Tsuna se encontraba sentado entre Kyoko y Haru, las cuales se encontraban muy entusiasmadas, al igual que los más pequeños; Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta, que eran cuidados por Bianchi. Me sentí bastante feliz de verlos todos reunidos para acompañarme en un momento muy importante en mi vida de deportista, pero a la vez estaba decepcionado de que Gokudera no haya venido a verme.

Sin pensar mucho en el tema me dedique a lo que me convocaba en el lugar. Jugar y Jugar muy bien. Mis ojos y mente solo tuvieron tiempo para la pelota en ese periodo de tiempo. La rapidez con la que yo la lanzaba era majestuosa, el ánimo en las gradas era estimulante, como también lo era el apoyo incondicional de mis amigos… mejor dicho, _De mi Familia._

Mi concentración llegaba a puntos inimaginables cuando me enfocaba en un partido de tanta calibre como en el que me encontraba, mi sangre hervía en expectación y los nervios me carcomían lentamente. Lo que lograba que el tiempo pasara más rápido de lo planeado.

_Sin darme cuenta ya estaba por terminar el partido._

Íbamos empatados y era mi turno de batear. Me puse realmente nervioso, por lo que en un acto de ansiedad empecé a mirar a mí alrededor, algo tiritón por la presión. Pude ver a Ryohei-sempai muy animado gritando incoherencias como siempre acostumbraba, y los demás se reían de su impaciencia, aunque también gritaban cosas de ese nivel. Miraba a la demás gente en el público también, dividido en apoyo para nosotros y para el equipo rival. Luego noté que un lugar apartado de la gente, se encontraba una peculiar persona; Esta usaba un gorro que le tapaba el rostro ya que estaba leyendo un libro sobre _"La Historia y Técnica del Baseball", _unos segundos después levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mía… _**Y Allí lo pude ver. **_Con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mirada esmeralda estaba algo vidriosa, lo que lo hacía lucir más adorable de lo normal.

Avergonzado desvió la mirada, concentrándola nuevamente en el libro. Sonreí para mí mismo, sabía que vendría, _Siempre lo hace. _Comienza siempre diciendo cosas como _"Como si te quisiera ir a ver Idiota del Baseball"_ o _"¿Crees que tengo tiempo libre para un estúpido?" _pero al final siempre venía, articulando la vaga excusa de _"Vine porque el Décimo vendría"_. Pero eso era lo que más me extrañaba de la situación, Tsuna y los demás se encontraban en el otro extremo de las gradas, pero Gokudera estaba aislado, concentrado en sus propios asuntos. Era bastante peculiar la situación que tenía enfrente mis ojos realmente, _eso cambió también._

Sin fijarme más en el tema, me dedique a hacer el punto que nos faltaba para la victoria. La pelota venía a una gran velocidad hacia mi, los aplausos del publico pasaron a ser segundo plano, era algo entre yo y la pelota. _Lo logre, claramente._ La gente aplaudía entusiasmada, feliz y orgullosa de la recién conseguida victoria.

- _¡Oye, Takeshi! ¿A quién le dedicaste el Home Run?_ – me preguntó uno de mis compañeros de equipo, uniéndose luego a la interrogante los demás miembros. No sabía que responder realmente, solo hice lo que un jugador "nato" (como la gente dice) debe hacer, no lo hice por nada ni por nadie, solo por la satisfacción personal de equipo… o por lo menos eso pensaba en un principio. Por lo que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

_- ¡No te hagas el idiota! Si en tus ojos se notaba que lo hacías por alguien. ¿Quién es? ¿Es tu novia? _– me interrogaron nuevamente. La situación se volvía bastante incómoda realmente. Desvié la mirada nervioso, viendo como todos los espectadores, incluyendo Tsuna y los otros, se retiraban a sus casa. Lo busqué con la mirada ansiosa en el deseo de que aún no se haya ido, _Aun estaba allí, _empecinado en el libro como en un principio.

- _¡¿Takeshi tiene novia?!... Bueno es muy popular, no me extraña de que haya estado pensando en alguna muchacha atractiva mientras bateaba. ¿No viste cuando estaba hipnotizando mirando el público? Quizás la chica que cautivó el corazón de nuestro jugador estrella estaba sentada allí. –_ mis compañeros de equipo empezaron a discutir por su cuenta el asunto, sin dejarme hacer algún tipo de aclaración sobre el tema.

Pero estaba sorprendido. El razonamiento de mis camaradas era ingenioso y me hizo meditar un poco. Segundos antes de batear estaba mirando a Gokudera, pensando en cada una de las cosas que me gustan de él… _**Quizás si hice mí jugada por alguien. **_Pero no por alguien simplemente, sería muy simplón que mi mente no pudiese llegar a la simple respuesta. _La hice pensando en él, en mostrarle lo bueno que soy, en demostrarle (quizás) los sentimientos que tengo guardados hacía él, esperando que sean correspondidos. Me comporte como un niño pequeño, el cual quiere mostrarle algo nuevo a mamá, o como niño enamorado que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de esa persona especial… __**Y esa persona especial, por lo que haría cualquier estupidez… Es Gokudera.**_

Reí, con una amplia sonrisa en mis labios y me dirigí hasta los cambiadores. Ya casi llegando al sector escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre. Era Él. Me voltee rápidamente y fui a su encuentro, quedando uno al frente del otro. No había ninguna persona alrededor y corria viento, mucho viento.

_- ¡Yamamoto!... B...buen Juego_. – dijo avergonzado, mirando el suelo tratando de esconder el sonrojo entre su flequillo, aunque yo podía contemplarlo a la perfección aun así. Yo también me sonrose ligeramente, nunca esperé que él me elogiara por algo, menos si se trata del Baseball.

_- G…Gracias._ – dije, titubeando y riendo a causa de lo nervioso que me encontraba. Luego de eso se creó un silencio incomodo, no sabía que decirle en ese instante, miré mi alrededor en un acto de ansiedad, pero terminé mirando sus ojos nuevamente, al igual que él al parecer. Era un contacto visual fuerte, deseado hasta casi anhelado por crearse, sus mejillas iban tomando mas color mientras más tiempo pasaba. Suspiró fuertemente, hasta algo tembloso y se dispuso hablar.

_- Bueno… Yo… Sobre esta mañana, Yo tenía… bueno… __**Tengo**__ algo muy importante que decirte… Esto… - _empezó a hablar. La misma situación de formo frente a mis ojos nuevamente, era el mismo sonrojo, era la misma mirada y era el mismo nerviosismo. _La misma oportunidad volvía. _Me empecé a impacientar, cabe admitir. Su mirada se fijo en un punto lejano, evitando mi intensa mirada.

- _Eres un idiota. Siempre me haces enojar y me sacas de quicio casi siempre. Eres un puto fastidio realmente, todo el día sonriendo, sin darte cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor. Y por tanto aire que hay en tu cabeza estoy a obligado a decirte esto… Bueno… Tú__**…**_** ¡**_**Me gustas, Me gustas mucho! – **_cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de confesar. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, no esperé que dijera exactamente lo que quería escuchar. Lo miré, totalmente ruborizado, evitando mirarme, avergonzado. Yo, al igual que él, me sonrojé completamente.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros con un abrazo, envolví su cintura con mis brazos. En un principio se sorprendió, temblando sin poder evitarlo entre mis brazos, pero al cabo de un rato se tranquilizó, rodeando tímidamente sus brazos en mi cuello. Nos mantuvimos un rato así, sentí mi hombro humedecerse lentamente, al igual como las lagrimas también bajaban por mis mejillas para luego desvanecer en la ropa de Gokudera. No sabía por qué lloraba, _no lo sabía. _La felicidad que mi corazón trataba de soportar era mucha, demasiada. Mi corazón se sentía muy feliz, se sentía amado.

Luego de un largo rato rompimos el abrazo, sin perder el contacto visual aún. Sentí por detrás de mí, pero lejano, las voces de mis compañeros de equipo. Al parecer él también lo noto, secándose hábilmente las traicioneras lagrimas que no querían estar retenida por mucho más tiempo. Sonrió, nunca lo había visto sonreír. _**Era la sonrisa más linda que había visto. **_Tan pura, tan sincera, sin maldad u odio

_- Bueno yo... Ya me tengo que ir a casa… Nos vemos mañana._ – inquirió rápidamente, para luego acercase a mí y besarme castamente la mejilla, yéndose corriendo luego de eso, completamente abochornado. Me paralicé, abriendo los ojos en una sorpresa inexplicable, llevándome lentamente una mano a la mejilla besada. Fue un contacto tan inocente, tierno y lleno de amor puro y fuerte. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, la escena se seguía repitiendo en mi mente, como disco descompuesto. Mi mente se había ido a lugares inimaginables, sin sentido de entender, aun sintiendo el calor en mi mejilla, además del fuerte sonrojo que tenía en todo mi rostro. _Sonreí, _cerrando los ojos, acariciando esa parte de mi rostro que se volvía tan preciada en ese instante. _Era el primer contacto que tenía con él… bueno… después del abrazo. _No sabía qué hacer para que mi sonrojo se detuviera, era inútil.

Entré finalmente al camarín de jugadores, todos me preguntaron cuál era la razón de mi fuerte sonrojo, yo solo reí. Me cambié rápidamente y me despedí de todos para poder ir a casa. _Había sido un largo día. _

Caminaba por las calles camino a casa sin fijarme realmente en la gente que pasaba a mi lado, en la gente que me saludaba en proceso, en las personas que me felicitaban por la victoria. _Mi corazón y mente no tenían lugar para esas cosas. _Sin darme cuenta llegue a casa, salude a mi padre, y me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto, recostándome en mi cama.

Por inercia me llevé la mano en la mejilla, sonriendo como un estúpido y mi sonrojo volvía a aparecer sin poder retenerlo antes de. Hoy había sido un gran día… ganamos el campeonato de Baseball, pero lo más importante era que _Mis sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, recibiendo un hermoso beso en mi mejilla como prueba. _He tenido muchos _"Grandes Días",_ pero ninguno se le compara a este, ni siquiera un poco. La felicidad que inundaba mi cuerpo y mis sentidos era tan potente que no podía tener un buen juicio a estas horas de la noche. El abrazo, las lagrimas en mi hombro, los fuertes sonrojos, la confesión… y finalmente el _**beso. **_Cada una de estas cosas llenaba mi alma deseosa por cada una de esas sensaciones, por cada una de esas emociones. Ahora el sufrimiento valió la pena, ahora todos los idiotas valían la pena, ahora las peleas anteriores valían la pena, las peleas y el sufrimiento futuro también valdrían la pena. Saber que él comparte sentimientos de la misma calibre conmigo me da las fuerzas para seguir entrenando, para seguir viviendo, _Para seguir a su lado, _para protegerlo de cualquier cosa que se le aproxime y para seguir viviendo este sentimiento de amor que nunca había sentido antes.

_**Porque al final no había sido solo un gran día, sino que fue El mejor día de mi vida.**_

* * *

_****__********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_


End file.
